A conventional boom on a crane is designed for compression. It is important for pedestal cranes on off-shore drilling platforms and ships that the boom be designed as a flexural member so that it can take dynamic loads like a fishing rod. In this manner, the crane must absorb sudden shock loads due to the waves. Unless the boom is designed as a flexural member, it is necessary to rely on the skill of the operator or some other intricate system to signal the operator when the boom may be raised.
On board ship and off-shore drilling platforms, space is at a premium. Hence, it is essential that the components of the crane be orientated in a manner so as to be as compact as possible with the smallest possible turning radius. Orientating components to achieve compactness creates problems not ordinarily present on a conventional crane. The crane of the present invention presents a solution to all of said problems.